


More Than You Know

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have grown up without powers. While struggling with finding a place in this world, you may find out that life without powers was better.





	More Than You Know

“I’ve told you for the last time, (Y/N)! You are not ready for the field! We’ve barely started your training- you haven’t inherited your mother’s powers! If you were sent on a mission now, no matter the difficulty, you wouldn’t be able to finish it! This is for your safety!” Your father’s blue eyes shut tight as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

You had been begging him for weeks to let you join the team. Your persistence comforted him- but it also annoyed the hell out of him. You certainly inherited traits from your Uncle Damian- why did he ever trust his brothers to watch you when you were younger? The first time you had asked, you hadn’t even started training yet. And you had been quick to point out it was your father’s fault. Damian and Jason had wanted to start you early- not only you were a part of a family of heroes, but you were the granddaughter of Bruce Wayne, and that gains unwanted attention. But Dick hadn’t let up- you were his little girl. He didn’t want you involved.

However, on the night of your 17th birthday, you convinced him to change his mind. You began training- though he made it easier than he probably should have. You were a natural, but it didn’t change the fact that you were inexperienced. The team couldn’t afford to pick a beginner’s slack, and he knew that.

“This is so unfair! Milo got to join when he was 15!” You, of course, were referring to your friend, Milo West, son of Wally and Artemis West. Milo had inherited his super-speed when he was about 2 years old, making Wally and Artemis’s life a lot more hectic. He took on the persona of Kid Flash when he was 15, As Wally was the current Flash, he felt it was important for his son to learn directly from him.

“Milo has had his powers his entire life, and he was learning from Wally for years before he was allowed to join the team.  His case is different from yours, sweetheart. You can’t compare it.”

“So, if I had powers I would be able to join?! Am I really that useless without them?”

“That is not what I sai-”

“But it’s what you meant.” Your voice cracked as it lowered in pitch. “If mom was here, then she would le-”  
  


“Your mom died, (Y/N)! Kori had powers, she was the strongest person I knew!” His head lowered as he shook his head, sucking in a breath. “She was my world. You are my world. If… If she couldn’t be safe despite all that power, despite my own efforts… “ He looked at you with watery eyes, stepping closer to you hesitantly. Your shoulders, previously tense with rage, were now slouched. You turned your head away from him as a lone tear slipped from your eye. “I can’t lose you, (Y/N). It would break me. You’re all I have left.” A few mumbled words spilled from his lips before he tackled you in a hug.

“I love you more than you know, (Y/N). More than you know.” The sentence was shaky, sobs racked both of your bodies as you fell to the floor. Your dad’s arms were wrapped tightly around you, your head was nestled in his neck, and the warmth surrounding the both of you reminded you that your mother will always be with you.

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” A red gloved hand rested on your shoulder, pulling you out of your thoughts. You turned to look at your best friend, smiling brightly.

“I don’t have a choice, Milo. Father will not let me join the team. If I run around Keystone with you at night, he shouldn’t be able to find out.” You slipped on your gauntlets, eyeing the green gems on the back of your hand as you did so. You were a perfect combination of your parents, especially now that you had on your mother’s old uniform. Your curly, black hair stopped just above your belly button, and your green eyes seemed to glow in the dark room.

“I, uh, I hope not. Especially with you wearing that? I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off ya.” His sly grin made you blush. You pushed him away jokingly, chuckling as you sauntered towards the window of his room.

“Careful, Mi. You keep that up, and our parents are definitely going to find out that we’re a little bit more than friends.” You shuddered as he unexpectedly laid his hands on your hips, just above where your skirt started and just a little bit below where your top ended. Milo spun you around quickly, placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Wouldn’t want that. That would mean no more sleep-overs.” His voice lowered, making him seem more gruff, and definitely more attractive. He smirked, sensing your reaction. Milo pulled away, chuckling at your surprised face. “Now, you want a lift before you get your ass handed to you in combat?”

You narrowed your eyes as you grabbed onto his arm. “You’re an ass, West.”

He shrugged before picking you up bridal style. “I try.” And with that, he sped out of his room.

* * *

Four random thieves and two taco-stand stops later, Milo and yourself find yourselves climbing in through his window, giggling away without a care in the world. Despite what your father thinks, you handled yourself quite well. You only let yourself get hit once, and it seemed like it hurt the other guy more than you.

“I still can’t get over it, babe. You’re a natura-” Milo was cut off, by his light turning on. The two of you had never went so pale, so quickly. Right in front of Milo’s bed was his father, Wally, with a very, very angry look on his face.

“Where. Were. You?” You went to speak, to try and explain, but Wally was having none of it. “You know, I don’t even want to know! I cannot believe you two would go against us like that! And babe? Please tell me that what I think is happening is not happening.”

“Dad, I can explain everythin-”

“As much as I want this explanation now, we don’t have time, Milo! We have an emergency.” Wally’s harsh look softened into something more somber. “(Y/N)… your father was taken. By Deathstroke.” Your eyes widened, and you began to shake your head. “We tried to get him back, but Slade’s men- they were too strong and too many in number. Bruce is searching for any trace of him, he’s found a few sources leading to Jump City, but-”

“NO!” The screech erupted from your mouth, startling everyone in the room. Milo and Wally looked at you in shock, and the scream wasn’t the cause of their surprise. It was your eyes. Your normally green eyes were harshly glowing a dark blue, the color expanded into your whites, leaving no trace of veins or a pupil. It was… just blue. Everywhere. Your hands began to glow the exact same color as your rage overtook your being. Without a second glance to the boys in the room, you crashed through the window, soaring into the night sky.

“Dad, we have to follow her!” Milo sped out of his room, Wally quickly catching up to him.

* * *

“You won’t get way with this, Slade. The League will find me.” Nightwing was hanging from his hands, which were stuck in place above his head due to a very large nail gun. Blood ran down his arms, and his face was swollen and purple.

“Oh please, Grayson. You’re just bait. Expendable. As long as I get to your daughter, all will be fine.” Slade moved forward, brushing some dirt off of Nightwing’s boot.

“You stay away from her, or I swear I’ll k-”

“What? Kill me? From where your standing? I’d like to see you try.” Slade scoffed, kicking Dick in the stomach, making him cough up some blood. 

“Besides, it’s more likely she’ll come to me. Starfire’s powers were based off her emotions. Ever since I killed your little wife off, I’ve noticed some peculiar things about (Y/N), haven’t you?” He began to pace, feeling Nightwing’s eyes follow his every move. “Like how she’ll get hit by someone, hard, and it doesn’t even hurt her. It’s the little things that point to the answers, Grayson. I think this may be the thing-” He picks up his sword, swinging it back and forth, “-that finally breaks her!”

A gasp echoed through the warehouse as Deathstroke’s sword pierced through Nightwing’s chest. Dick’s eyes began to flutter as blood began to seep out of his body. Slade removed his cowl, smirking as the light began to fade from Dick’s eyes. “She will be what I need to take back the Assassins, the tool I’ll mold to use for my bidding.”  But, of course, that smirk didn’t last forever. A powerful blue ray hit him in the stomach, pushing him back into the opposite wall, effectively knocking him out.

You landed hard against the cement, right after breaking through the brick wall. Though the rays from your hands stopped, your eyes hadn’t stopped glowing. You turned to your father, gasping as you saw the state he was in.

“Dad!” It seemed like you weren’t able to run. Everything was in slow motion. You gripped his head in your hands, slightly shaking him in hopes of getting him to respond.

“Sw-sweetheart. I am s-so proud of you.” Coughs erupted from your father’s mouth as blood forced itself out. “Your mom would be, too. I- I know she is.” He smiled, leaning his head forward enough to kiss your forehead. “I love you more than you know, sweetheart. More than you know” And, with that, he was gone.

_The rest of that night was a blur. You remember Wally cradling your father in his arms, Artemis looking over him. You remember Milo holding you back from murdering Slade, pushing you back and wrapping his arms around you until you broke down. You remember Bruce and Damian tying Slade up and forcing him in the batmobile. You remember the look of utter destruction that Damian gave you. You remember Milo kissing your forehead._

_“I love you more than you know. More than you know.”_


End file.
